


We Didn't Start the Fire

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, F/M, Fire, Gen, John Whump, M/M, POV John Watson, Season/Series 03, just a little bit, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moments immediately after he is pulled from the bonfire, the beginnings of a spark alights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Start the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) [Challenge #27](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1231076.html) for short things. Title with apologies to Billy Joel.

After moments of blank-stunned fire-lit staring, John's lungs loosen, choking soot-flavoured phlegm out, paroxysms wracking his drug-sore muscles. Together they brace him, hands on his shoulders, back, raising him to cough, easing him onto his side, always staying within his stinging sight; Mary's calming nurse voice shaken, Sherlock's rumble tensely pitched. Voices all around them, sirens.

 _Abducted. Months he's gone, years, everything stopped, everything. Now he's back less than a week and someone drugs me and puts me in a fire, why?_ John looks up through streaming smoke-tears at his infuriating undead best friend and his (he hoped) soon-to-be fiance.

_Why?_


End file.
